


Unanticipated Discoveries

by ExAstrisScientia



Category: Rift (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExAstrisScientia/pseuds/ExAstrisScientia
Summary: A Defiant explorer makes an unlikely friend after venturing into Guardian territory.





	1. Off the Paths

**Author's Note:**

> There's a horrible lack of RIFT fics, so I'm going to remedy that right now! I don't think the lore and setting of this game gets nearly enough attention!
> 
> You can find me in-game as Ayli (on the Defiant side) or Aibhin (on the Guardian side)!

As an explorer, Ayli was used to straying off the well-tread pathways throughout Telara.

Most of the time, though, she had a choice. Here, in the forests of Silverwood, she did not.

A Defiant in Guardian territory, she knew, would not be looked fondly upon. The pathways through Silverwood were patrolled by several Guardians, though they tended not to travel in groups. Ayli was always armed, and she felt she could take them on if she had to – but she did not want to. She was here for exploration of the mysterious Guardian lands, and nothing else.

She knew the guards wouldn’t believe that, though.

Thankfully, the forest provided her with plenty of trees to hide behind. She kept out of sight of the guards and progressed on her way.

It did not take long before the foliage lessened, and Ayli was presented with what looked to be a small town. No, not a town – she could make out people coming and going from the nearest building, laughing and talking. A tavern, judging by the looks of it.

She’d heard the stories of the Argent Glade tavern. She’d also heard the stories of the strange college just north of it – a college for mages.

She turned to her right and kept walking, careful to keep a large distance between her and Argent Glade. The popularity of the area meant she’d be spotted easily.

To the west of Argent Glade, there was nothing but more forest. Ayli smiled to herself. It was breathtakingly beautiful. The atmosphere of the place was nearly indescribable. She could see why the Guardians had built their capital city on the shores of these lands.

She walked quietly through the trees, simply admiring the forests. No guards patrolled here, as it was off the paths, and she strolled without much worry.

Finally, she spotted a pathway up ahead. She turned back to find a safer route – and was greeted with the tip of an archer’s arrow in front of her face.

Ayli drew her daggers from her belt, moving into a defensive stance. How could a Guardian have found her? She had been so careful; so silent…

She raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the Guardian – not one of Sanctum’s official soldiers, but a tall woman with an intricate wooden bow. A High Elf, Ayli noticed upon closer inspection. A High Elf who was glaring rather intimidatingly at her.

There was a tense silence as the two stared each other down. Finally, Ayli spoke up. “Hello. I’m just exploring. I’ll leave now if I must.”

The archer simply drew back her arrow even farther. “Are you a spy?”

Ayli laughed at that, daggers still tightly clutched in her hands. “No, no. I’m no spy. I’m an adventurer. I thought the forest was beautiful and wanted to see it.” She sighed. “A mistake, obviously. And what of the spies you’ve sent to encircle Meridian?”

The archer’s expression didn’t change, but the look in her eyes did. “Spies that Sanctum sent. Not I. Truthfully, it matters little to me whether you are a spy or not.” She lowered her arrow. “I simply do not want to be attacked.”

“Neither do I,” Ayli chuckled, sheathing her daggers. “Attacking isn’t my intent. Why do you think I kept off the paths? I didn’t want to fight anyone.”

The elf kept her bow in hand. “So you say.”

“So, what you said earlier,” Ayli spoke. “You said you wouldn’t care if I was a spy. Why not? Are you not a Guardian?”

“I am a Guardian by technicality,” the woman sighed, sounding oddly irritated. “Above all, I am a High Elf. I have little loyalty to the Guardians, nor am I pleased that they built their capital city in _our_ homeland.”

“Ah, I see,” Ayli nodded. “The forest _is_ beautiful. I can see why you’d like it here.”

The archer’s expression softened at that. “It is beautiful. It is also home, and I am loathe to leave it – though I can understand your love of adventure.”

Ayli grinned, extending her hand. “Name’s Ayli – Ayli Khaldir.”

The elf studied Ayli’s hand carefully before slowly extending her own. “Aibhin.”

“Nice to meet you, Aibhin. A Guardian that doesn’t want to kill me is a rare and pleasant sight.”

Aibhin looked Ayli up and down. “Have you no strong ties to the Defiants?”

Ayli shrugged. “Actually, I’m very much a Defiant. I just have nothing against Guardians. The war is pointless.” She sighed. “Aren’t there more pressing things to focus on – you know, like the planar invasion?”

Aibhin nodded. “Silverwood has seen so many rifts opening up. There’s no end to it.”

“Freemarch has been the same, especially outside Meridian,” Ayli grumbled. “People care, but not enough.”

“Mm.” Aibhin seemed to understand.

“Oh, ah, what’s Sanctum like? I’ll obviously never get to see it, but it looks… hmm… imposing.”

“Imposing it is,” Aibhin said dryly. “It is well-built, but I am still not fond of its presence in Silverwood. What of Meridian?”

“Meridian? It’s more a fortress than anything else. Less about beauty, more about practicality… which is fine by me.” Ayli leaned back against a nearby tree. “Freemarch is nice, but I wanted to branch out a bit. That’s why I came here.”

“I would advise being careful,” Aibhin said. “Though, if you wish to explore the forest, the guards may not see you.”

“I did see a tavern. I figured going there was a bad idea.”

“A tavern? The one in Argent Glade?”

“Yes, I think so.”

“Ah, yes, it tends to be frequented by… interesting people. A lot of them.”

Ayli giggled at that. “Interesting in a bad way?”

“Sometimes. Sometimes not. It is also well-guarded, so be wary.”

“I will, thank you.” Ayli looked Aibhin over. “I’ll be on my way, but I’ll probably come back sometime. Silverwood is too beautiful to stay away from.”

Aibhin finally smiled at that. “If and when you come back, I’ll keep an eye out for you. I can show you around Silverwood – and keep you out of trouble.”

Ayli quirked an eyebrow. “I’d appreciate that.”

Without another word, she was off, careful to stay off the paths on her way back.


	2. Enemy of my Enemy

On her next trip to Silverwood, Ayli followed mostly the same route as before. She moved north until she reached Argent Glade, and then lingered there for a while, observing.

Two guards were stationed along the pathway leading down toward the tavern, so she could get no closer. From where she was, she could see people entering and exiting – sometimes in groups, sometimes alone. It was quiet, except for the occasional laughter that broke the silence. At least the Guardians were enjoying themselves, she thought.

One of the guards began to walk her way, so she quickly turned right and continued through the forest. She crept around the native creatures, careful not to disturb them, and admired the beauty around her.

Eventually, she saw a path up ahead – the same one she had seen last time. She approached carefully, crouching down, and looked around for any Guardian presence. She could see none.

She stood up and peered out, taking a few tentative steps forward before rushing back into the concealment of the forest. Just ahead of her was the city of Sanctum, which had been obscured from her view by trees until this point. If she advanced, she would be spotted. Even from where she stood, she could make out the Guardians stationed on the main – and only – bridge leading into the city.

She sighed, turning around. The forest continued on to the north, but to get there, she would have to take a wide path around Sanctum. She had just made it across a pathway when she heard rustling nearby.

Ayli approached the source of the noise carefully, pausing when she realized what it was. A woman was sitting in the grass, picking some flowers that were growing in clumps around the area. Ayli squinted slightly. She thought she recognized this woman.

“Aibhin?”

The woman – Aibhin, Ayli knew now that her face was visible – jumped up, allowing the flowers in her hand to fall to the ground, and loaded an arrow onto her bow.

“It’s just me!” Ayli raised her hands, showing that they contained no weapons. Aibhin’s expression lightened with recognition.

“Ayli. What are you doing here?”

“Exploring! I didn’t get very far last time, and I wanted to go farther north.” She looked at the flowers that Aibhin was now gathering up. “What are you doing?”

“These flowers have a variety of uses,” Aibhin responded, not looking up from her task. “Some of the plants around here can be used for clothing, and others for medicinal purposes.”

“Ah. So you know much about the plants around here.”

“I know… some. Enough.” Aibhin finished gathering the last flower of the bunch and stood back up. “I spend a lot of time in the forest. It’s far preferable to Sanctum.” She huffed.

Ayli chuckled at that. “Hmm. What are the odds I’d find you again?”

“They are quite good, actually,” Aibhin answered. “As I said, I spend most of my time out here. Since you prefer to explore, and I prefer to stay out here, it seems likely that you’ll run into me.”

“That’s true,” Ayli nodded. “Oh, and I stopped at Argent Glade before I came here. I wanted to see some of the people for myself.”

Aibhin raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t enter the tavern, I assume?”

“Ha! If only,” Ayli laughed. “I didn’t exactly want to fight the guards. It was quiet outside, though.”

“Yes, it tends to be. Inside is a different story.” Aibhin shook her head slightly.

Ayli opened her mouth, intending to say something witty, but was cut off by the unmistakable sound of a rift tearing open in the sky nearby. Instinctively, she unsheathed her daggers. “A rift. Again.”

Aibhin slung her bow off of her back, loading an arrow onto it. “I intend to stop it. Come if you wish.”

Ayli smiled. “I’ll come. I’m always willing to fight back the planar invaders.”

Aibhin returned her smile. “Thank you.”

The two of them approached the rift, following the sound. Finally, when they could see it through the trees, they were able to see what they were dealing with. Strange creatures made of leaves and vines had come through the rift and were now wandering beneath it.

“A Life rift,” Aibhin murmured. “They’re common in Silverwood.”

“Hmm. I can see why creatures from the Plane of Life would want to come here,” Ayli spoke.

Aibhin did not respond. Instead, she took aim at one of the nearest creatures, firing at it.

The creature roared and turned to her. Ayli could hardly even blink before it sent a bright blast at Aibhin. She staggered.

“Are you all right? What was that?” Ayli rushed over to Aibhin, daggers at the ready to fend off the approaching creatures.

“I’m all right,” Aibhin responded, aiming at the creature again. “You’ve never seen this before? They use magic – a kind with which I am not familiar. That, and I am no mage.”

Ayli shrugged it off, lunging at the creature with her daggers. It sent a blast at her that shoved her back and stung her entire body. She retaliated with another swipe of her daggers, and an arrow from Aibhin was enough to bring the creature down.

A noise from the sky caught their attention. “More of them are coming,” Ayli called out.

A large group of creatures clawed their way through the rift, charging at Ayli and Aibhin. Ayli shifted into a defensive pose, and Aibhin moved back to get a better angle.

The relative silence was broken by shouts of “For the Vigil!” Ayli turned to see a group of Guardians – some of Sanctum’s official soldiers, it seemed – charging at the planar creatures, bringing them down with their swords.

As the smaller creatures went down, a large one – giant, actually, Ayli thought – climbed through the rift, planting itself squarely beneath the tear in the sky. The Guardian soldiers looked it over, nodded to each other, and charged it. Ayli rushed in to help.

“No,” Aibhin called out to her. “What are you doing?!”

Ayli stabbed at the creature, turning its attention onto her. As it raised a giant leg to swipe at her, she leapt out of the way, turning herself around to the other side of it. The distraction was just what the Guardian soldiers needed to land the killing blow, and the beast slumped to the ground.

With that, the rift collapsed on itself, vanishing into the sky. The creatures faded away, and not a trace remained.

Ayli grinned, turning to Aibhin. “We did it!”

Aibhin did not look as pleased. Ayli only had to turn around to see why.

The Guardian soldiers behind her had their weapons drawn – and pointed at her.

Ayli sighed. “Of course.” She smiled at Aibhin before rushing off into the forest.

Aibhin watched her run, then turned briefly to the Guardians standing beside her.

“Vigil guide you,” one of the soldiers spoke.

Aibhin glowered at him before running off into the forest herself. Perhaps searching for some more plants would help distract her from her growing irritation.


	3. Pointless War

The next time she went to Silverwood, Ayli expected to see Aibhin again.

She did not expect Aibhin to be right on the border between Silverwood and Freemarch, scanning the river between the two lands for a safe way across.

“Aibhin?” Ayli whispered. The archer did not seem to hear her, so she made her own way across the river, climbing along the rocky ledge that joined Freemarch to Silverwood. “Aibhin!”

This time, Aibhin heard her, and looked over at her. “Ayli!” She rushed over.

Ayli looked around to ensure that there were no guards nearby. “Were you looking for me? I thought you didn’t like to leave Silverwood.”

“I felt I had to,” Aibhin sighed. “I know I have no true loyalty to the Guardians, but I felt you deserved an apology from someone, and they most definitely won’t give you one.”

“An apology?” Ayli furrowed her brow.

“You helped close a rift,” Aibhin reminded her. “You fought off creatures invading _our_ land, and the guards thanked you by threatening you.”

“Ah,” Ayli nodded. “I hadn’t really expected anything from them. Anything good, I should say.” She laughed.

“That does not matter. They don’t have to trust you, but certainly they must recognize the danger.” Aibhin huffed. “You were right in saying that this war is pointless. Do the planes not pose a greater threat?”

“The planar invaders won’t even have to do a thing,” Ayli laughed mirthlessly. “We’ll kill each other _for_ them.”

“I fear that that actually isn’t too far-fetched an idea,” Aibhin murmured.

There was a tense silence between them, broken only when Ayli spoke up. “If you ever want to get away from them, you can always come adventuring with me. Strength in numbers, right?”

Aibhin looked Ayli up and down, obviously considering the offer. “I’ll take you up on that. Be aware that if you try anything, you will end up with an arrow in your back.”

Ayli laughed. “Same to you… but a dagger, instead. I don’t intend to attack anyone, but sometimes I’m attacked while I’m out exploring. It’ll be nice to have someone else to defend myself with.”

Aibhin simply blinked at her. “I’m surprised you trust me.”

“I don’t,” Ayli shrugged. “I give you the benefit of the doubt because I know I can defend myself if you turn on me.”

Aibhin nodded slowly. “I suppose that’s reasonable.”

“I’d like to think so.” Ayli motioned out to the horizon. “So where do you want to go?”

Aibhin did not turn her gaze away from Ayli. “You are the adventurer. You lead, I follow.”

“You don’t have anywhere in mind?”

“No, not particularly. I have left Silverwood before, and found no other place that I have liked half as much.”

“Hmm… Gloamwood?”

Aibhin frowned. “Definitely not. Darkness touches that place like no other.”

“That’s true. Maybe Scarlet Gorge, then?”

Aibhin shook her head. “That place is mostly devoid of life.”

“I’d take you into Defiant territory, but I doubt that would be well-received,” Ayli pondered. “I’d probably have to talk to some of the higher-ups first.”

“Higher-ups as in…” Aibhin prompted curiously.

“Catari, probably,” Ayli said. “I think she’d be the one to authorize such things, but I doubt she’d make an exception in this case.”

“Asha Catari? The Riftwalker?” Aibhin looked directly at Ayli. “Do you know her?”

“Ha! Not personally,” Ayli chuckled. “Few do. I’ve seen her, and talked to her. She’s given me a few assignments directly. She’s brave, quite beautiful, and a good soldier – though there are many who distrust her. Beyond that, I don’t really know her.”

“So you wouldn’t be able to grant me access to Defiant territory?”

“It’s doubtful. Besides, I still don’t exactly trust you to be let into our strongholds. We could stick to the wilderness, though – no one would apprehend us there.”

“When shall we go?”

“Probably… not today. Tensions have been high after some Guardian scouts were found hiding around Meridian. We’ve upped our guard.”

“Ah,” Aibhin said simply. “What now, then?”

Ayli smirked. “You know, I’m curious to see what goes on in that tavern in Argent Glade. Maybe I could sneak in there.”

Aibhin narrowed her eyes. “That is a terrible idea.”

“Yes, probably,” Ayli agreed. “So, how do I get in? Oh! Maybe you could distract the guards, and I’ll just run in the front door.”

“Do you _want_ to die?”

“If worst comes to worst, I can take on a few guards,” Ayli grinned. “What do you say?”

“So long as you don’t blame me if anything goes wrong, all right,” Aibhin spoke hesitantly.

Argent Glade was only a few minutes north of them. When they arrived, Ayli scouted the area.

“There’s only one guard stationed at the entrance,” Ayli whispered. “Just, ah, talk to him.”

Aibhin approached the guard. “Excuse me.”

The guard turned to her. “Hello, miss. How can I help you?”

“Could you perhaps direct me to the safest path from here to Sanctum?” Aibhin asked. “I can fight my way there if I must, but I would prefer not to.”

“Yes, I understand,” the guard smiled. “Take this road to the southwest, around the back of the tavern. Once you walk down a bit, you’ll reach a fork in the road. Go left.”

Aibhin pretended to listen intently while Ayli crept through the door behind her. “Thank you. I’ll be on my way in a while, but I wanted to stop here first.”

The guard nodded respectfully. “I wish you the best.”

Aibhin stepped into the tavern, looking around. Ayli was seated at a table near the back of the tavern, observing.

“You know,” Ayli spoke up, “I always thought it’d be hard for the Guardians to get along with each other. It can be that way for the Defiants. But here they are, all laughing and talking together. We could learn something from this.”

“Indeed,” Aibhin said.

One of the tavern’s patrons made his way over to the table. “Hey! Never seen you around here before.”

“Oh, yes, technically I’m not supposed to be here,” Ayli laughed. “Just don’t tell the guards.”

He looked her over, and realization dawned on him that this was a Defiant in Guardian territory. “Huh. How’d you get in?”

“The guards were… preoccupied.”

“You killed them!?”

“No!” Ayli laughed again, loudly. “They were just distracted. I wanted to see this place for myself.”

“Well, unless you like watching people talk about their lives and problems for hours on end, there’s nothing here for you.”

Ayli shrugged her shoulders. “It was worth a try. Now, how am I going to get out?” She looked to the door. “I think… I think I’ll just run for it.”

Aibhin sighed. “Oh, no.”

Ayli looked over at her. “Do you have a better idea?”

“No. I just see many ways in which this could go wrong.”

“So do I,” Ayli smiled. “So, I’ll meet you at the river again? A week from now, at this time? Tensions should cool off by then.”

“That sounds fine,” Aibhin spoke.

“All right,” Ayli said. “See you then!” With that, she raced out through the tavern doors, ignoring the guard’s shouts for her to stop.


	4. Guarded

Ayli was usually punctual, so she ensured that Aibhin would not be kept waiting at the river for long. After the week had passed, tensions had settled and – while Meridian was still on high alert – the guards would no longer charge anything that looked even remotely suspicious.

When Ayli reached the river, Aibhin was already there, gathering some of the plants that grew on the riverbank.

“Aibhin!” Ayli waved to her.

Aibhin looked up, and then looked warily around the river – scanning for any guards, Ayli assumed. Finally, she crossed over into Defiant territory.

“I did some… pondering, during the week, and I think the best place for us to go would be Stonefield,” Ayli explained.

“Is that not dangerously close to Meridian?” Aibhin questioned, giving Ayli a nervous glance.

“It would be, if it weren’t for the fact that it’s separated by a mountain range,” Ayli said. “It’s not heavily guarded because it lies just north of Meridian, on the tall, walled side of the city. The guards aren’t too preoccupied, with the mountains being a natural defense.”

“I understand,” Aibhin nodded.

“So, you seem to know where Stonefield is,” Ayli spoke as they began to walk. “Have you been there?”

“I have seen it on many a map, but I have never set foot in Defiant territory before today.”

“Really?” Ayli quirked a brow. “Huh. I sneak into Guardian territory all the time, just to explore.”

“As I said before, I am not the adventurer here,” Aibhin chuckled. “I will gladly leave it to you.”

They had barely made it back into Freemarch when the path split off.

“Take the right one,” Ayli said, motioning to it with her hand. “The left leads down to Meridian.” Aibhin immediately shifted over to the right, and Ayli could not stifle a laugh. “They’re not going to see you from here, though. Don’t worry.”

The two of them walked in relative silence until the path sloped upward.

“Are we entering the mountains?” Aibhin asked.

“The foothills, but we’re close,” said Ayli. “The path doesn’t go through the mountains.”

Not long after she had spoken, the path sloped downward again, revealing a landscape strewn with boulders and the occasional tree.

“I see why this place is called Stonefield,” Aibhin remarked.

Ayli laughed again. “Yes, it seems appropriate. Oh, while we’re on the subject… You might want to steer clear of some of the stone structures around here. They’re aggressive.”

“Which ones?”

“You’ll be able to tell. They’re tall, they stand on two legs, and they like to… uh… smash things,” Ayli told her. “Just give them a wide berth and they won’t mind.”

At the end of the path, the two of them sat down on a rock under one of the few trees. Aibhin kept her bow lying on her lap, ready for use at a moment’s notice.

“You seem nervous,” Ayli commented as she looked around, taking in the surroundings.

“I – Yes. I do not wish to be caught here by Defiant guards.” Aibhin drummed her fingers lightly on the handle of her bow.

“They don’t come up this far in their patrols,” Ayli reassured her.

The two sat in silence for a while before Ayli spoke up. “Tell me about yourself. I feel like I hardly know you.”

Aibhin seemed to tense up at the statement. “What is there to tell?”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Ayli shrugged. “Me, I’m just another Eth. One of the nomads, you know.”

Aibhin relaxed. “Yes, I surmised so.”

“I never really did anything notable, until I grew up and joined the Defiants,” Ayli continued. “I’m skilled enough with a dagger. Some people have asked me to be an assassin for them.”

“And?” Aibhin raised an eyebrow in concern.

Ayli laughed loudly. “Ha! Of course I said no. I’m not just going to go around killing people.”

“Then what _do_ you do with those daggers of yours?”

“I kill planar creatures, or I use them for self-defense,” Ayli sighed, slumping back on the rock. “Like I said, I’m an adventurer, not a mercenary. People tend to mistake me for the latter.”

“I suppose I can see why,” Aibhin nodded.

Silence took over once more. Ayli listened to the sound of birds chirping and tree branches rustling in the wind before she sat up, ready to suggest that they move on.

“I… was born in Silverwood,” Aibhin spoke up, catching Ayli off guard. “A High Elf born and raised in my homeland. I learned to wield a bow at a young age, to protect myself from some of the forest creatures.” She huffed slightly, sitting up straighter on the rock. “I never took kindly to the Guardians suddenly calling our forest their home. They have no respect or awe for the beauty that surrounds them.”

“They don’t seem to pay attention to it,” Ayli agreed. “I don’t understand. How could you not? It’s magnificent! That’s why I sneak over there all the time.”

Aibhin looked at her approvingly. “Indeed. The forest has always drawn me back, no matter where I go. I suppose I act as a protector for it, in a way.”

“That’s nice,” Ayli smiled. “And I noticed you like to gather plants. Are you an apothecary?”

“No, but I am aware of the many medicinal properties of the plants that grow in Silverwood,” Aibhin said. “I gather them for safekeeping, and because they are interesting to study.”

“I could see that,” Ayli nodded. “The plants around Freemarch aren’t very… exciting.”

“Are they not? I would like to see them,” Aibhin said.

“Maybe I can bring you some,” Ayli grinned. “I’m not great at plant-gathering, but I’m sure I can make it work.”

“I would appreciate that,” Aibhin smiled. “Thank you.”

The silence came back, but this time, it was much more comfortable. Ayli simply took in her surroundings for a while before speaking up again. “Would you be all right with heading deeper into Stonefield? We don’t have to, if it makes you nervous.”

Aibhin stood up, stretching. “No, I don’t mind. I’d… I’d like to see this land. It is different, but not in a negative way. It has its own sort of atmosphere.”

Ayli motioned around with her arm. “That’s what’s so great about adventuring!”

Aibhin took in the cliffs and the foothills around her. “Perhaps you will have to take me adventuring with you more often.”

Ayli beamed. “Perhaps.”


End file.
